


Setting Suns

by ambiguous_nights



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Loss, Day 10, Gen, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Setting Suns

The suns are setting by the time he finally loses his pursuers. They had chased him through caverns and across plains, the desert sun beating down on them until they decided to let him go. There wasn’t much point in chasing him now. They all knew he was as good as dead.

Obi-wan presses his hand to the wound in his gut. It’s the only reason his guts haven’t spilled from his body after a spectacularly lucky shot by one of the Tuskens. He had wandered too far into their territory by mistake. They hadn’t taken kindly to his intrusion.

He keels over onto the burning sand. It burns through his shirts, but that pain is nothing compared to the agony in his gut.

He sighs. There’s no way for him to get home. No way for him to get the medical attention he desperately needs.

There is nothing he can do.

The thought frees him from every promise, every expectation, every regret, all at once. Nothing more can be asked of him. No more sleepless nights. No more days working himself to the bone. No more.

Obi-wan sits down on the edge of the cliff overlooking the plain below. His blood soaks his shirt and pants, then drips onto the sand.

His feet dangle off the ledge, a thousand feet from the surface below. The first sun sinks below the horizon. The wind ruffles his hair.

He carefully peels his hand away from his wound. There is no reason to prolong his end.

Blood spills out of his wound with increased ferocity. Each heart beat brings him closer to the end. The Force wraps around him, taking away the pain, taking away the sorrow. It reaches inside him and slowly starts to pry his soul free from his body.

He shivers and lays back. It won’t be long now.

He raises his head from the sand at the soft snuffle of one of the local scavengers. A dog of some sort he realizes. It doesn’t approach. It remains a few feet away, content to let him finish dying before it takes its dinner.


End file.
